


Broken

by cional



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cional/pseuds/cional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too small ficlet for a summary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Broken**

He buried his hands in his black hair, stroking it. He tried to comfort him as best he could. Rob had never seen him so vulnerable. Smedley did not really get along with Alonso, they have a far too different character, they only tolerated by sharing team and respect. There was just one thing they had in common, and this was Felipe's friendship, as they were his respective teammate and boyfriend as well as main engineer. But this..., Rob thought it was Felipe who sobbed, perhaps this new setback on track...  
Rob was heartbroken to see him mourn inconsolably, slumped in his arms as a child. Ferrari leader has never been like this, probably no one has seen him in such a way...

Kimi Raikkonen was loved by Fernando, and he had confessed. The blond guy had said he could not reciprocate, that his feelings were for someone else. Of all the people in the world, the peaceful Iceman broke Fernando's fighter heart.

Rob did not know what to do.

_(end)_


End file.
